RendezVous
by HaruKuro
Summary: Il attend sous la pluie, il l'attend.


**Rendez-Vous**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis trois heures. Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin, le froid s'intensifiait, le vent faisait fuir les passants et les forçait à se mettre au chaud rapidement. Les malades augmentaient, les heures supplémentaires aussi. Et lui attendait, sous le porche d'une maison, mains dans les poches et col remonté pour se protéger le plus possible du mauvais temps.

Son cellulaire vibra dans son manteau. Il le sortit en grommelant dans sa barbe, irrité par le taux d'humidité élevé, et poussa un profond soupir en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur s'afficher sous le texto. Que lui voulait donc Sherlock Holmes à dix-huit heures trente ? Ne pouvait-il donc le laisser en paix, même lors de sa journée de congé jetée aux oubliettes à cause d'un homicide barbant dans une ruelle sombre ?

« Il ne vous mérite pas. »

Nouveau soupir. Quelques touches furent enclenchées, puis il rangea son portable après l'avoir mis en silencieux. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la grande joie entre les deux frères Holmes – il avait pu le constater par lui-même et John lui en avait discrètement parlé – mais de là à ce que le cadet s'immisce dans sa vie privée pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de son aîné... Enfin il était bien plus âgé que Sherlock, tout de même ! Il n'avait pas besoin de recevoir de conseils de la part du détective consultant. Il pouvait parfaitement régler ses relations seul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. La pluie s'était intensifiée, les passants se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux, les taxis allaient et venaient. Mais son « rencard », lui, se faisait désirer. _Enfin... Travailler pour le gouvernement ne doit pas lui laisser énormément de temps libre,_ songea-t-il en passant une main sur ses cheveux trempés.

Leur rencontre avait été... improbable. Inattendue, surtout. Mycroft Holmes était arrivé comme une fleur vers la fin d'une enquête, ayant appris par le biais de John Watson que son frère avait été capturé. Il avait passé un accord avec lui, un inspecteur de Scotland Yard, pour qu'ils unissent leurs forces et limitent la casse. Car récupérer Sherlock Holmes sans casse, c'était juste impossible.

Au départ il avait cru avoir affaire à un clone plus âgé du détective. Un homme qui donnait l'impression d'être au-dessus de tout par sa simple présence. Un homme fort intelligent, qui savait bien parler et savait mettre une distance ou non selon la personne avec qui il discutait. Lui avait vite laissé passer le ton sarcastique, le sourire indulgent – voire condescendant par moment – pour passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Certes la plupart des gens de son équipe avaient difficilement accepté ce Sherlock bis et le lui avaient fait clairement remarquer. Particulièrement Anderson mais c'était passé au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ils avaient retrouvé Sherlock huit heures plus tard, ligoté et à moitié plongé dans un bassin dont l'eau montait rapidement. Le détective dut rester trois jours à l'hôpital avant d'en ressortir, soutenu par un John Watson inquiet mais soulagé.

_Je ne pensais pas que John s'était attaché à lui à ce point,_ s'était-il dit en les voyant quitter l'établissement. Le blond avait un bras autour des épaules de Sherlock et le bras du brun s'accrochait avec force à sa taille. Il avait trouvé cela touchant. Il s'était bien gardé de le dire, ce n'était pas son genre de dire ce qu'il pensait quand il n'était pas fatigué ou énervé.

Mycroft était venu le voir quelques jours plus tard. Pour le remercier. Cela l'avait choqué, sur le coup. Il était resté un instant figé, puis il avait balbutié vaguement que ce n'était rien et s'était senti idiot. Très idiot, surtout face à cet homme. Et l'autre avait simplement souri en inclinant la tête, lui disant qu'il serait intéressant de se voir en dehors de leur travail respectif. Il avait été sonné par cette proposition, puis avait accepté dans un état second. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit par la suite.

-Désolé d'avoir été aussi long.

Gabriel Lestrade sortit de ses pensées. Remarqua le parapluie noir au-dessus de sa tête, eut un faible sourire et dit que ce n'était rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien, soupira Mycroft en levant les yeux au ciel. De quoi j'aurais l'air si tu tombais malade et que tu sois incapable de mettre la main sur de dangereux criminels en liberté ? Tu devrais songer à t'acheter un parapluie.

-À quoi bon ? Tu as le tien, dit doucement Gabriel en enroulant sa main autour de celle, fraîche, de Mycroft.

L'homme travaillant pour le gouvernement prit un air surpris, puis eut un sourire en coin et dodelina de la tête.

-Je te l'accorde. Qu'est-ce qui te tente ce soir ? Je t'invite.

-Tu l'as déjà fait la semaine dernière, maugréa Gabriel en faisant une moue contrariée.

-S'il te plaît, souffla le frère de Sherlock en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Cette expression avait aussi choqué l'inspecteur de police les premières fois. Il s'y était rapidement habitué – ou presque.

-D'accord, concéda Gabriel en hochant la tête.

-Français ?

-Ça me va.

Ils s'en allèrent sous le parapluie, leurs mains étroitement enlacées tandis que de l'autre côté de la rue, dans un petit restaurant indien, Sherlock poussa un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur un John souriant.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a rien remarqué ? lâcha le blond en ne cachant pas son rire.

Le brun ne répondit pas, haussa simplement les épaules.

-Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter mais je sais que j'ai raison.

-Tu devrais laisser Lestrade se débrouiller avec lui, tu sais. Ils sont assez grands pour ça.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, avoua Sherlock en penchant la tête. C'est trop tentant lorsque ça concerne Mycroft.

John acquiesça puis se pencha sur son menu, continuant de sourire même lorsque le pied de son compagnon vint caresser doucement sa jambe.


End file.
